Bella: The Story of My Life
by Bella Takashi
Summary: This isn't the story of Bella Swan, but me Bella Rene Light. Wife of A Guardian Angel. This story shows not only my journey through life as a young vampire/werewolf, but also how Me and my guardian angel met. This isn't just the story of my life, but his
1. Chapter 1

Bella

Bella

By: Bella Rene Light

Dedicated to:

The people who made my story happen. To Silver, for giving me such great ideas for all of my stories. To Blast, for keeping the family drama alive and for reminding me about what The Grim, can take from you if you're not there to protect it. May Blast R.I.P. I hope we will meet someday. And to God, for giving me such a wide imagination to create stories such as this one and the ones to come.

Oh and my dad, for making me think about what exactly I'm writing about. May this be the first book with a Christian Vampire, with high morals. Love you all, thanks for being a part of my family.

XOXO,

Bella Rene Light

Chapter One:

When I was little, I was one of those girls that would not go out of the house during the day. It was not because of an odd allergy to the sun, or a fear of people. I had my reasons for sleeping all day and playing all night, for not attending birthday parties, trick-or-treating and for staying away from humans. At age 11 a letter came in the mail, it was addressed to me but sent from my mothers scribe. At the time both my mother and father refused to live with me because of their families. So I lived with my half brother and my step mother. After my birth parents had divorced my dad had married a ninja, of the hidden village and he had a son with her. At least that's what he would tell me. But I found out after a visit to the Vampire coven, from one of the soldiers that my father had an affair with the ninja woman; and when my mother found out, she ordered that they both be divorced. In the case that my father had had the affair with my step mother, 6 years before I was even thought of, my step brother was born. Anyway, the specific letter which was addressed to me and sent from my mothers scribe, clearly stated that I was to leave my "family" and go rule in the Vampire Coven my mother had left behind, when we went off the war. It said:

**Our Dearest Bella,**

**Please forgive me for leaving you behind to live with your father's new wife and your half brother. We as the vampires of the center of the forest ask your forgiveness and accept our invitation to the royal coven ball. Here you, Bella Rene Takashi, will be crowned eternal ruler of Sawmorecan. **

**Forever yours,**

**Alucard William Takashi and the Citizens of Sawmorecan. **

When I read the letter I did not know why I was invited to the Royal Coven Ball and being crowned eternal ruler, if my mother was still alive and in Sawmorecan at this exact moment. And I had five older brothers who would have been dying fro the royal power. I didn't share my knowledge with my step mother or Blast who was now 17 years of age. I wrote back to the coven and said:

My dearest cousin Alucard,

I accept your invitation but there are some things that were not made clear to me in your first letter. The only way I know you are my cousin is that my mother had given me a family tree inside of an old story book so that I could learn my family member's names. (Not that really matters) I have one problem in the fact that I am 11 years old and I have no transportation to even get to Sawmorecan.

Sincerely your beloved cousin,

Bella Rene Takashi

Ps. why aren't my older brother's taking the throne?

I put the letter in the fold of my family tree and folded it closed. Just then the two pieces of parchment glowed with a dark, demon like light surrounding it. It then stopped glowing and when I opened it, my letter was gone. My mother had told me that my family would always be in contact with her if I always kept the ancient family tree she had given to me when I was a young child.

In less than 30 seconds after I had sent the letter did the doorbell ring. My stepmother wasn't at home and Blast was still asleep so I took the liberty of answering the door on my own.

"Hello?"

I said before I opened the door.

"Hello. Bella."

A young voice answered from the other side of the door. It was the voice of a young boy, possibly at age 13, who hadn't hit puberty yet. I opened the door to see not only Alucard, my cousin, but also Henry James Takashi, one of my brothers; whom had decided because they were old enough to, live with my mother.

"Henry!"

I screamed joyfully when I saw his face. Henry was the second oldest of the six of us. Bill being the oldest and going down from there it was; Henry, Mitchell, Bradley, Shawn, Ryan, and me, Bella. I was the only girl in my large sibling coven but I liked it that way. My older brothers spoiled me more than my parents did, and they loved to do it behind our parent's backs.

"Bella!"

Henry screamed crouching down to my level to catch me when I jumped into his arms.

"How's my favorite little sister? Have they been taking care of you?"

I hugged him and refused to let go then answered him,

"I've been better, but I want to get out of this place, and Dad's new wife is okay but Blast is awesome. But not as awesome as you!"

Henry and Alucard then walked inside. Henry put me down and stood to his full height. Henry was 7 foot 6 inches, had long black straight hair, was muscular, and had eyes like the sun set; they were a perfect topaz. Alucard then walked inside and began to look around. He was 5 foot 9 inches, had beautiful chocolate hair, and brilliant Sky green eyes. He smiled at me showing off his brilliantly white fangs which he had obviously waxed and shined just to show off.

"Where are your things?"

Henry asked, looking around for a room.

"Oh. I forgot about that."

Just then I ran upstairs, threw in every important item that I owned into my trunk and lugged it to my bedroom door. I looked at myself in the mirror and noticed that I didn't see anything. I grabbed the silver and onyx pendant my brother had given me and walked out of the small room, without a second glance back. When I got downstairs and say my older brother and my cousin looking like they were about to fight I felt a hand on my shoulder. I slowly turned around to find Blast in half wolf form, bearing not only his teeth but also his bear chest.

"Blast… Please don't hurt them. They are _my _family."

I said to him as I turned fully around and put my small hands on his chest trying to push him back up the stairs. Then Henry grabbed me softly around the waist, looked into Blast's eyes and said almost in a whisper,

"We're taking her back home. Where she belongs. We don't mean to make this an argument or fight, but if you do not back off we just might half to."

I shoved Henry's hands from my waist and said, now facing the two of them,

"You two better stop or I won't live with either of you."

Then I turned to Henry and said so softly that only he could hear it,

"Please take my trunk. I'll be out in a minute."

Alucard decided to stay in the house to keep watch, just incase if Blast was thinking of keeping me hostage. I turned to Blast as Henry walked out and said very softly and calmly,

"Please don't tell you're mother. I love you Blast, you've been my only brother figure while I've been here. I want to let you know that if you ever need me just call. I'll be here to fight by your side if you need me."

I then grabbed his wrist with my hand and watched his face turn from anger, to pain. My hand had branded his wrist with a vampire symbol which looked like a simple tipped lowercase 'h' with two stars. It was the symbol of my coven.

"This will provide you with the power to call me whenever you need me."

I was on the verge of tears as I said goodbye to my step brother. He noticed my tears and lightly kissed me on my forehead and watched me walk away towards the door. I then reached the door and whispered,

"I love you my brother."

A small smile was etched on his face as I left him in the stairwell. I feared that that was going to be the last time I would see him in a very long time. I reached the black Mercedes and opened the back door, when Alucard grabbed my wrist and said,

"You aren't sitting in the back."

I looked at him with confusion.

"Why not?"

He smiled and said,

"Because you're a royal. You get the front seat."

I tried to smile but was distraught seeing how Alucard could not sit in the front seat, because of my royalty. I then walked over to the opposite side of the car and reached for the handle when Henry got to it before my hand could and he opened the door for me.

"Henry… I can open the door on my own."

Henry held back a laugh and smiled,

"Yes I know you can but you shouldn't be working that hard seeing how you are the new queen of the Vampire Coven."

I entered the car and looked at my hands and looked confused. Henry was in the front seat, in what seemed like faster than the speed of light. Alucard sat in the back seat very calmly, without making any movement or sound. I turned around an hour later to make sure he was there, when I did, I noticed that he was sprawled out on the black leather seat; sleeping. It was noon, and the car was very quiet. I turned around and looked out the heavily tinted windows and watched as we drove faster than the cars next to us. As I watched, our speed continued to accelerate.

"Henry… Why are you going so fast?"

I asked him with fear in my voice, as I looked at the car lights, as they streamed by us.

"We need to get the to coven before it gets to late. The gates will close and we won't be able to get back in if we don't get there in time. And I don't want you running around the forest at two o'clock in the morning."

He softly said as he looked behind his seat at Alucard. Henry's face in the dull light of the cars surrounding us was brilliant. His tight jaw line was like silk. Every inch of his face was like a flawless white stone. I smiled as I stared at his features.

"What?"

Henry said when he caught me looking at him. I blushed and turned away.

"Eh… Nothing… It's just; I'm so glad that you came to get me Henry. I was beginning to hate that old house. I mean Blast wasn't that much of a problem, but his mother… _UGH…_ she didn't like me very much."

Just then Henry took my hand and said,

"Bella, that woman will never mistreat you again after today. She will be the one that pays after you are crowned tonight. She will beg for mercy from our tight grasp of darkness."

My eyes got big and my heart began to race.

"Henry. I refuse to execute her. I am not a killer. I'm a thirteen year old girl that has just hit puberty. I don't want to be known as a murderer too!"

He smiled and laughed. His laugh was deep and hearty. It warmed my soul to hear his laugh. It was like drinking a cup of hot coco. I closed my eyes and savored the sound. Then I opened my eyes and gave him a look that he would never forget. My face was white, as pale as it had ever been. When I opened my eyes they were as golden as ever. My eyes glistened as the streams of light flashed past the black Mercedes. I turned to him and glared at his laugh.

"Henry. I might be the ruler of the coven, but I will not participate in the killing of innocent human beings."

He looked at me with a bit of fear in his face.

"Well then… Dracula won't be happy with that…"

I looked at him with fear.

"He's there? In the coven?"

Henry nodded and turned back to face the road.

"He's been there ever since mother went off to fight the Belmont's."

I took in a deep breath. It was like ice water that filled my lungs after immerging myself in frozen lake water. My heart began to race faster than before. My eyes were like stone now, not as liquid as before.

"Bella. The coven needs you. We need you. The Belmont's killed over half of our army. They are using magic to kill them off. Things like light whips, huge light guns. Things that contain Ultra Violet Light. We have no chance against them. But Dracula has been throwing every able bodied man and boy into the ranks to fight against them. I refused to listen to his commands but I fear he will soon kill me because of it. Bella you can stop him. You can stop the war against the Belmont's. It's in the coven prophecy."

I looked at Henry with confused eyes.

"Prophecy? I'm mentioned in the prophecy?"

He nodded.

"Yes. It says that a young girl of high power, who lives away from her own kind; will bind the two worlds together, through love and power."

I sighed.

"But Henry… How do you know it's me? There are plenty of high royalty girls in the surrounding covens. How do you know it's me?"

"Because, you are the only high royalty left that is a girl. The elders never could conceive a female ruler, until you were born. Every child that was conceived from the elders was a male. The lower class vampires could conceive female vampires but the elders, the royals, could not."

Just as he finished talking, Henry stopped the car to an abrupt stop. I looked around and noticed that we had entered a cave of some sort. It was completely dark. I reached for the door handle when Henry opened the door for me. I sighed and rolled my eyes at his impossibility and looked around.

What I thought was complete darkness was interrupted by a series of flaming torches that lined the stone walls of a long marble hallway. I began to walk down the hallway, remembering from an old dream, where the main gate was. I continued to walk as I was met by Alucard standing on my left and Henry on my right. Henry had my trunk on his back as he walked. When he carried the trunk, it didn't look that heavy. I smiled at the two men standing next to me and kept on walking.

Then we reached the dark maple wood doors that lead to the city. There weren't any guards that stood on the outside, like I had dreamt. I looked around for a giant knocker or a secret knot in the wood. Just then Henry let out a yell of anger. I turned around to see him yelling at the top of his lungs in Vampirian. I watched him as he beat his head on the door, yelling things like:

"Why the hell didn't I drive faster?!"

And

"Now we'll never be able to enter the coven!! I'm such a retard!"

I the looked at Alucard as Henry continued to scream and we both snickered at the scene that Henry had created for himself. Hours later, after Henry calmed down I turned to the door and looked at my Onyx necklace and noticed that there was a keyhole in the wooden door. I looked back at my pendant and then again at the keyhole. Looking around to see if anyone was watching, I noticed that both Alucard and Henry were sleeping very noisily on the hard marble floor. I then looked back at the oversized dark maple door and smiled. As I stuck the pendant into the keyhole and watched as the big maple doors opened. I turned around too wake Henry and Alucard, but they were up and ready to walk into the coven just as soon as they heard the doors shake open.

When I walked in my clothing immediately changed. It was as if I had walked into a closet filled with things like black leather, combat boots, body piercings and tattoos. What used to be, a pair of old blue jeans; turned into a pair of black leather pants that were so skin tight it showed off all of my _adult_ woman curves. What used to be a layered pair of beater tank-tops; turned into a black leather vest with a deep v-cut and a matching corset in which boosted up my breasts. What used to be a pair of flip flops; turned into a pair of black healed combat boots with silver buckles. I had a black lip ring, and two tattoos one of the same sign that was left on Blast's wrist on my left wrist and the other of a snake entwined with a bat on my right arm. I continued to walk as I noticed that not only had my outfit changed but so did my age. I was no longer a wimpy little thirteen year old anymore. I had matured not only in my voice, but also my body and my knowledge. I could remember everything that happened in the coven since I was born, without actually being there. My small A cup sized breasts grew to an adult size of a C cup. My teeth had matured along with my voice.

Alucard's appearance was just as drastic. His young boyish form was gone. He had grown taller, he was now seven feet tall, and his hair was a brilliantly glowing gold. His eyes were glowing lime green; they were very different from the sky colored green that they were when I saw him walk into my home hours before. His new outfit was a pair of black tailored slacks, and a black skin tight t-shirt. His shoes were a pair of black combat boots with silver buckles. His face had matured, held a five o'clock shadow and had at least three piercings. One of the piercings was on his eyebrow, another on his lip, and another on tongue. Even though he was my cousin, he had grown very sexy through the transformation. Anyway, Alucard did have tattoos too. One was the same symbol of a snake intertwined with a bat, and another of full moon. When he was finished with his massive transformation, he smiled at me and dropped his mouth. He was in awe at how amazing I had become. I blushed and turned to wait for my brother.

Henry's transformation wasn't as drastic but visually it had changed a bit. Henry's body became a bit more muscular; he was dressed in a long black leather jacket, long black slacks, and a pair of black combat boots. His hair had changed from its natural black color to its long platinum blonde that I remembered when I was a small child. His eyes were now liquid topaz; he had a lip ring that was very similar to mine, and the same tattoo of a snake intertwined with a bat on his right arm, and another one on his left wrist of the same symbol that both me and blast had on our wrists. As I looked at him he smiled at me and had the same reaction that Alucard did when he saw me. Only Henry ran up to me and picked me up as he hugged me. We spun around a couple of times and I laughed as he did so. I was almost as tall as he was but, I still was laughing as if I was a kid again. Then he put me down and I went to go hug Alucard. I could hear his heart and blood racing as I waked closer to him; I smiled and giggled as he stared at me. When I did hug him I blushed. Then I walked away and looked around at the beautiful landscape of the large underground city.

"Wow!"

Was all I could say as I looked at the people and the guards, and the buildings.

"I know its breath taking isn't it."

Henry said as he showed me around the city. Just then as we walked down a narrow street, there were two other people that were walking towards us. One was a man; he was tall, had long greasy black hair, was quite pale, and was dressed very much like Henry. The man was wearing a black leather coat with a high collar, from what I remembered of what I learned when I was young, the ones with the high collars were royal. That was why Henry, Alucard, and I were wearing high collars. The other person that walked alongside the man was a woman. She looked like a true aristocrat. She was wearing an old dress that was covered in black lace. The under fabric was a dark purple that was very close to the color black. Her face was very narrow, her hair was pulled up into a formal up-do and her make-up was done very dramatically.

"Henry."

The man said in a somewhat rude tone. Henry nodded and looked at the man and the woman.

"Hello Dracula, Sybil."

Sybil forced out a smile and looked at Alucard.

"Alucard! What the hell are you wearing? There is a ball tonight! Go up to the manor and get changed. There are fitters there for you. Do it now!"

Alucard looked at Henry then at me and shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay Mother."

I watched as Alucard gracefully raced up the narrow street and around a corner. He was as fast at light, but as I watched him, he looked like he ran like a human. Just then Sybil got in the way of my sight and looked at me up and down.

"Hello Sybil, Dracula. How have you two been taking care of _my_ kingdom? Has it treated you good?"

I said these words as I saw the soured faces of both older vampires look at me with disgust.

"Who are you to ask such a question? You are not one of the royal family, you have no right to even wear that crest."

Dracula said as they looked at my arm and flinched at the thought that someone outside the kingdom would wear such a symbol without knowing what it meant.

"Actually Dracula, I do have a right to wear the ancient family crest, of the Takashi's because I am Bella Rene Takashi, daughter of Queen Celeste Florin Takashi, and King Raz Grayback of the Wolf tribe. I have full responsibility of his kingdom and you are hereby not the rulers or keepers of The Coven for as long as I live!"

Dracula gasped and crouched down into a defensive mode as I said these words. Sybil did the same as her lip curled over her fangs and she growled at me. Henry stood in front of me and defended his younger sister as they watched me walk away with as much grace and power as Dracula and Sybil had when they had met us in the narrow street.

Then in an instant, what would seem like the speed of light to a human, Dracula was behind me with a knife at my neck. He softly whispered in my ear,

"I ought to spill your dirty blood right here on this street."

He snarled a crude word in my ear and pressed the knife to my neck even harder, causing a drop of blood run down my pale slender neck.

"Let go of her Dracula."

A somewhat musical voice echoed from the end of the street. Dracula turned to face the challenger, with me still in his deathly grasp, and snarled again.

There was a man at the end of the narrow street. He seemed to be glowing. Even though there was no sunlight in The Coven, there was a hint of shimmer and glow about him. His chocolate brown hair blew in the wind as he faced his enemy trying to defend my frail slowly bleeding life. The man held a gun of some sort in one hand and a whip in the other. When I lived with Blast and my step mother, I had come across a book in Blast's room that explained how to kill a vampire. And it was written by someone whose name I cannot recall, but all I _can _remember is the fact that his name meant that he was strictly from the Light Guardian kingdom called The Angel Revolution Kingdom. Anyway, the man at the end held two of the weapons explained in the book in which I had read without Blast knowing.

"I don't think you heard me clearly."

The man began to walk slowly with a defensive look upon his face. Now that his face was in view I noticed the angelic like features that he had.

His face was very smoothly structured. He held a square jaw, a straight nose, and a perfect smile. But the smile and the face wasn't the thing that caught me in a daze of amazement. It was his eyes. The man that continued to walk toward us, where Dracula had me and Henry and Sibyl were standing, had beautiful eyes that looked like new fallen rain. The color was cerulean. I could not stop staring at the man as he continued to walk towards my great uncle.

"Let…go…of…her!"

The man spoke in a tone that even a three year old would notice was saying, "_You're to stupid to understand what I'm saying so I'm going to speak really slow just incase you didn't understand me before."_ When he did so, he continued to stare at me.

I moved my eyes to the sky and prayed that my own flesh and blood would not kill me. Then I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Just then I heard the crack of a whip and a shrill scream of pain. Dracula dropped his knife and ran to whatever was in pain. I opened my eyes as I gasped for air and clutched my throat, and watched as my great aunt, by marriage, was being eaten alive by a foul ultraviolet light whip stroke in her stomach. As she burned and screamed, Dracula tried to save her in any way that he could. But just as he touched her wound, it immediately reached his skin and slowly killed him. All I could do was stand there. I felt useless. There was nothing I could do to same them, my own kinsmen. My own flesh and blood where now in ashes, thanks to the cerulean eyes that saved me from my own blood spill.

I then turned to the cerulean eyed man, and smiled a toothy smile. I had noticed that my facial expression through him off-guard so I dropped the smile and bowed politely.

"Thank-you."

It was all I could say, and even that small world came out in a coarse whisper. The man smiled and bowed to his knee and dropped his tools of war and faced his head to the ground. Then he spoke, again a voice of musical essence erupted from his mouth even as it was faced towards the stone walkway covered in the scattered ashes of my great aunt and uncle.

"Bella Rene Takashi I presume."

I compressed my emotion, but I was somewhat excited that the man knew who I was, even down to my middle name.

"Yes."

Was all I could say as he looked up and stood.

"I am Silver Light, Prince of the Angel Revolution Kingdom, and I am here to escort you to the Annual Allies Ball here in the coven."

I looked at him with shear confusion on my face,

"But I thought I came here for The Royal Coven Ball…"

The man looked at Henry and frowned.

"Did he tell you that?"

I nodded.

"Well that explains it."

He rolled his eyes and continued.

"There is no Royal Coven Ball anymore. It was changed when you came. The ball is now an Allies Ball. And turns out that the Angel Revolution Kingdom is one of your newest allies."

I shook my head as if I understood what he was saying to me but I had been lost in his eyes, and I had noticed that not only did Silver see that I had been lost, but so did Henry.

"Bella… Are you okay?"

Henry said as I stood there motionless as I stared off into space into his eyes. I sighed as I snapped myself out of the visual orgasm that lay within three feet away from me.

"Uh… Yeah…"

It took me a couple of minutes to refresh my mind and get myself back on track.

"Okay. Well. I guess we all have an Allies Ball to attend. Seeing how we're the guests of honor in all. Let's not leave the public waiting."

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Henry was walking away from where we stood.

"Henry? Where are you going? The manor is this way."

I turned to face him and receive my answer.

"Oh I'm going to do a couple of things before I prepare for the Ball; I'll see you there though."

I nodded and watched as he floated down the road, with as much grace as a royal blue blood could.

"So… I guess it's just me and you… At least it gives me a bit more time to get to know you a bit better than I do now."

I smiled a toothy smile as Silver and I began to walk slowly up to the manor. At this rate, it would take us a half hour to reach the manor. We had four hours to get prepared and I wasn't really looking forward to that part. Hours in a dressing room wasn't my thing. Silver smiled a smile you would only see on the face of an angel. His smile was almost a half smile but not fully. It was handsome on him. I was honored to have a date like him for the ball. We'd make talk in the Coven and all of the other surrounding areas that contained blue bloods.

"Yeah. It does give us some time to talk and get to know each other before the Allies Ball."

I could see it in his eyes as I was again dazzled by the cerulean sea that he left me drowning in. Just then I could not control myself and I leaned in pushing Silver into a near by brick wall, and we passionately kissed. It was random but neither of us could control ourselves any longer. And anyway, this was the best way to communicate with guys. When I opened my eyes, Silver's hands were wrapped around my slender waist, mine entangled in his hair, and he was giving me a hicky.

All I could do was laugh. This _was _an odd way to great someone that you barely knew. He stopped sucking on my neck and laughed with me. We then again began to walk slowly up to the manor and we began to talk.

"So. You're the daughter of both a dampyre and a werewolf. You just arrived here in the coven from a long life away from your home, and you know absolutely no one except for your family and me."

I nodded my head and spoke,

"And you. You're an angel guardian, here to be my date at the Allies Ball. You were born and raised in the Angel Revolution Kingdom, and you practiced Vampire extermination techniques while living with your relatives that go by the last name Belmont."

He nodded and looked surprised,

"I didn't think you knew so much about me."

I smiled and giggled in a flirtatious way,

"Yeah, I guess you could say that that kiss showed me a lot about you."

We both smiled and I felt something warm wrapping around my hand. I looked down at my hand and noticed that he had grabbed my hand, and intertwined his fingers with mine.

Hours later after what seemed like ten minutes turned into three hours and I had only one to prepare for the ball, we had reached the manor. I was greeted at the door by three ladies in waiting, who were furious that I wasn't there earlier. Now they'd have to work faster than before seeing how I had no dress and they had to make me look amazing for tonight. I turned to Silver as they began to close the door on him. I ran to my room with the ladies in waiting and noticed that he was standing outside my window three stories down. He shouted,

"Bella…"

"Hmmm…"

I responded back as I swung off the balcony and landed on both hands and knees in front of him. He whispered,

"I was just wondering… Maybe after the ball… if you wanted to come over to my place here in the coven… just to hang out… watch a movie or something… hit a club…"

I knew exactly where this was going. After the hours of talking and spontaneously making out, this guy wanted to get in my pants; and fast. I kissed him one last time and whispered in his ear before the ladies in waiting reached my arm and pulled me away,

"Yes. Wisk me away from this rotting old mansion. Tonight…"

Right then, as I had said before, my three ladies in waiting grabbed my hand and pulled me back inside as they yelled at me in pure blue blood ancient script. I ran upstairs with them, still a bit love struck. All of the girls in the room that were sticking me with needles and pins, and measuring every part of my body saw that I was love struck, so they made the dress ten times more amazing than it would have been.

When they had finished, a record ten minutes after they had measured me, I was surrounded by a black almost skin tight dress, covered in one layer of black silk lace. The slip underneath the black silk lace was even more black silk. It fell softly off my body as I stood there and looked at myself in the mirror; I was beautiful. For once in my life I had become the sexy lust filled animal that I thought I would never become due to the fact that I lived with wolves and not blue bloods.

"Wow!"

I spun around a couple of times and smiled as I saw the faces spinning around me.

"Yvette wow! You and your girls have worked wonders on me! Thanks so much!"

I hugged her and looked again at myself in the mirror. The front of the dress had a low v-dip that emphasized my full breasts, when I turned around I noticed that the back was quite simple and it emphasized my curves, and ass. Then again when I looked at my face it was beautiful. Black eyeliner and eye-shadow that covered every crease on my eyes created a dark sex goddess look for me. Then I ran down the spiral staircase as I heard a familiar voice at the door.

When I reached the bottom of the staircase I noticed that the man at the door was my cerulean eyes angel from heaven who had come to pick me up for the Ball. When he saw me his eyes popped and his mouth dropped. I smiled and giggled as I walked up to him and hugged him. Everyone in the monstrous foyer stared at the two of us with disgust. I smiled and bid everyone goodbye. I could tell when Silver walked into the house the other servant blue bloods were stuck in the ancient time still. According to the law, which is still intact to this very day, A Royal Blue blood female is only allowed to be in a relationship with a Royal Blue blood male. As we walked slowly to the Ball, we noticed that it had suddenly gotten dark. But every street in the coven was light up by black and red candles.

"Wow… The Coven is beautiful tonight."

It was the only thing I could think of at the time seeing how there was a bit of an awkward silence as we walked. I could hear Silver smile as he heard what I said and he responded with,

"Not as beautiful as you though."

I giggled and held onto his hand, intertwining my fingers with his.

When we reached the place where the ball was being held numbers upon numbers of vampires and dampyres were there. Royals, famous, and pleasantly. We reached what seemed like a red carpet and as we walked past hundreds of photographers and reporters for magazines such as Vampyre Vogue, and Dampyre Illustrated, began to take pictures of me and Silver together and ask me questions.

"So Bella, How does it feel coming back from the home of two wolves? I mean it must have been hectic."

I laughed and clung to his arm as we posed and smiled for the paparazzi.

"Yeah. It was a bit hectic. I mean they never understood where I was coming from, at least my step mother didn't. My step brother, Blast, really meant a lot to me."

Silver smiled and waved to the cameras and reporters, as did I.

"You miss him?"

"Yes. Very much."

Silver nodded and kept walking in time with the surrounding music. As we continued to talk, we were interrupted by a reporter from Vampyre Vogue. The reporter asked me,

"So Bella, what's it feel to have all of this, the paparazzi, reporters and the people here for you and the festivities tonight?"

"Oh it feels great. I mean half of these people I've never met in my life so it's cool to meet some new faces, and get to know my coven. Let the festivities begin!"

I smiled and laughed flirtatiously with the reporter. Then the reporter turned to Silver,

"So you must be the world renowned "Guardian Angel." What does a Royal Blue Blood mean to you here at the Ball? I mean are you two… u know…"

That's when Silver turned to me and smiled his almost half smile, and then he turned back to the reporter,

"Yeah I guess you could say that. She's my long lost love."

We both smiled and walked again towards the Club that the Ball was being held in. Finally we both got in the Sexual Panther. We took our seats at the head table and I started to look around at all of the different people in the banquet hall.

"Wow. I wasn't expecting so many people to come."

"Yeah. I know! It's so exciting isn't it?"

Just then I was greeted by at least five guys.

"Hey Bella."

A tall blonde guys said to me, smiling, muscles flexed, and ready to party.

"Hi?"

All of the guys standing in front of me, I didn't notice.

"I'm Bill."

The one with blonde hair said.

"Bill?!"

I screamed and jumped over the table that separated us, the four other guys were obviously brothers.

"Mitchell, Bradley, Shawn, Ryan?!"

I then hugged all of the others.


	2. Long Lost brothers and Phoenix Carsass

Chapter 2: Long Lost Brothers and Phoenix Carcass

"Is that you Bella?"

Brad said as he hugged me and held me out at arms length to get a good look at his baby sister. I blushed and smiled back at him.

"Yup. It's the little spoiled thing you once knew."

He laughed and hugged me again.

After we had all said our hellos we all took our seats. I sat in the center seat at the head table, while Henry was on my left side and Silver on my right. I looked down the table then out at all of the people who were here to welcome me back to the coven, those of them who were here to drink booze and get laid, and those who were here just to hear the gossip of the coven and spread it across the news. I smiled as those of them who were there for the gossip took pictures of me and my long lost family, and me and my "boy-friend" as they stated it. Just then when we finished taking pictures with the last photographers, there was a small bell that rang. _RING RING_. The food was being served. As we sat there awaiting the food Silver leaned over and whispered something in my ear,

"I can't wait until tonight."

I giggled and leaned in to whisper something in his ear.

"I know. It's going to be so much fun."

When the food arrived, it appeared on our plates in a split second. I noticed that not only was it there that fast, but a figure dressed in black ran faster than the speed of light and placed every meal in front of its owner. I gasped when I noticed that the meal of the night was something that was covered in blood, had muscle but not a lot of meat, and was making Silver and the rest of the Angel Guardians shake in excitement. Even my brothers were shaking in excitement.

"Uh… What is that?"

I said, as I pointed to the meat slab facing me as it swam in its own blood,

"That, love, is the traditional feast of the Angels. It's my favorite!"

As he finished his statement, he leaned into the meat and dug in without thinking of how the blood would stain his shirt. All of the paparazzi were escorted out of the dining hall and I was left there to watch everyone around me devour this slab of meat.

"Ryan? What is this?"

I asked my vegetarian brother as he slowly ate a salad and watched as my guests made monsters of themselves.

"Oh it's called Phoenix Carcass. The angels and the vampires really enjoy it but it's the feast dinner in the Revolution kingdom."

I raised my eyebrows and looked over at Silver as he tried to reach for my phoenix carcass. I hissed at him and pulled the meat to my chest as I kept it from him. He smiled slyly and leaned over the arm of the chair and reached for it again. I hissed and growled again at him but he continued to advance towards me.

"Give me that meat!"

Silver said as he crept towards me.

"No!"

I smiled and licked the meat in my hands. I then rubbed my tongue on every inch of the meat licking off all of the dripping blood that was now covering not only my chest but also my dress. Silver lunged at me and I allowed him to lean over me. Just then he forgot about the phoenix carcass in my hands and was focused on me. Everyone in the room dropped the meat and started making-out in every inch of the room, there were ever a couple of people who were getting busy on the dance floor and in the rafters. I didn't care what happened at this point.

"Are you afraid of what I can do to you?"

He asked me as I apparently looked a bit terrified.

"No. Why, what are you going to do, kill me?"

He laughed a deep laugh and shook his head in disagreement.

"Why would I kill you? You're my soul mate. I wouldn't even dream about that."

I smiled and fiercely kissed him. It was more intense than the explosion of the Atomic bomb. It was more intense than anything that I would have ever expected. When he touched me it was like sparks flew through my body, when he kissed me fireworks, and when he licked me it was the most sensual sensation that I had ever encountered. Just then he stopped kissing me. I then looked at him and noticed the look in him eyes. We both got up and walked as coolly out of the banquet hall and into the wide open streets. It had begun to rain but I was on cloud nine, I didn't care what happened at this point.

We slowly walked to Silver's quarters in the pouring rain. It was refreshing from the sexual play back at the club, but the night wasn't finished, it had just begun.

"Uh… Bella…" Silver said as we walked hand in hand down the stone roads of the Coven.

"Yeah?"

I said awaiting his approach.

"Want to go somewhere before my place?"

"Depends."

"Well it's a… a… strip club… I know it's probably retarded…"

I laughed and sighed,

"Sure! I'd love to babe."

Silver's face glowed in the darkly clouded sky. He grasped my hand tighter and our pace grew a bit faster. It didn't take long for us to get to the club. A large illuminated neon sign read,** SEXUAL SEDUCTION: VAMPIRE EXOTIC DANCE CLUB**. I giggled and allowed Silver to lead me in as we stood close to each other. When I walked in, the men all sitting at their tables were in awe. Half of the men were fully bred vampires, and the others were Angels. We made our way to a table when I heard a man whisper to his buddy,

"Who's the babe?"

The man's buddy pointed to me and whistled. I turned around and gave the man the finger as he guffawed his way to the floor.

"Here sexy."

I said as I reached Silver's chair before he did, pulling it out for him to sit as I pulled my dress-strap back to my shoulder. Just then I noticed that my dress was soaking wet, from the rain of course. I then turned for the dressing-room and whispered in Silver's ear,

"I'll be right back. Look for me under the black lights."

Again his face glowed like a full moon on a Halloween night. All he could do was shake his head and sit there watching me as I walked away from him.

I reached the door to the dressing-room just as three women in very little clothing came out for the next portion of the show. It was an original strip-tease.


End file.
